Electronic device providers that use software programmable devices have concerns related to software security. To address these security concerns, such devices often use security techniques such as authentication and encryption. While authentication and encryption are useful tools, such methods rely upon the protection of one or more keys that are used to authenticate or decrypt program data. Often the keys needed to be protected are stored within a memory, such as a non-volatile memory, of the electronic device that is sold and deployed. Upon deployment of the electronic device or even during development, the memory containing the keys may be accessed by unauthorized third parties causing a security risk. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method of protecting the security of software program data and the associated keys to security programs that protect the program data, where such keys are stored in non-volatile memory.